Three Little Dragons
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Maleficent and Regina get quite the surprise when three dragon eggs are laid.
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent had gotten used to the unexpected. When she and Regina found out that the latter was Lily's other parent, it had been a shock but they had adapted. Their love was powerful enough to create the most precious of things. She never thought she'd get a chance with Regina, but they got it. Through the marriage, she had adopted a son as well. Henry was a smart and funny boy, he could match Mal for her whit (clear where he got that from). Lily was even doing a lot better at accepting that she had two moms.

Yes, Maleficent had adjusted to the unexpected. So, when she produced one egg in dragon form, she wasn't surprised. She and Regina had wanted to try for another child for some time, so it made sense. Then the second one came not ten minutes later.

That one was followed by a third.

"Three eggs," Regina whispered as she stared at the spawn in her wife's arms once Maleficent had transformed back into a human. "We're…we're having three babies."

"Three magical dragon babies at that."

"How is this even possible?"

"Well, I've heard of certain dragons having large litters in the past…but it's normally ones that spend most of their time in form."

"This…this is going to be a lot."

"How are we going to tell the kids?"

"Well, Henry always wanted a bunch of younger siblings. Probably not all in one go, but…"

"We can do this. I know we can. It'll be tough but if we're in it together…"

"How else would we go about it?" Regina asked, putting a hand over the middle egg. "These are our babies."

As it turned out, Henry was thrilled. He kept asking how long it would take for them to hatch and was intrigued by the incubation system that Mal had set up since she couldn't logistically be a dragon all the time anymore. Lily was freaked out for the first few weeks. She kept her distance from the eggs, but soon offered to alternate with her mom so they could have natural dragon warmth from time to time. It would be a symbol of how she'd be as a sister. Distant, but protective.

The time came for them to hatch and Regina gathered by Maleficent, running her fingers over her scaly skin. One by one they came, Regina wrapping them in blankets and laying them against her wife's dragon form. They were like Lily, hatching as humans but it was clear that one day they'd share the skills of their mother and older sister.

Soon, Maleficent was back in her human form, set up in bed. Regina settled the babies in her arms the best she could, supporting the head of one so her wife wouldn't have to hold them one at a time.

"What did we end up having?" Maleficent asked.

"Three girls."

A smile fell across her face. "They're perfect."

"Aren't they though?" Regina stroked the middle triplet's forehead. "What can I get you? What do you need?"

"Kiss me."

Regina grinned and gently kissed her lips. She settled besides Maleficent and took one of the babies. Lily and Henry were out, but they'd be back soon, ready to meet their baby sisters.

"We're going to have our hands full," Maleficent said, as the older triplet began to already want to feed.

"We can manage. At least we know we're not alone. Half the town has offered to help with everything."

"Just imagine what they'll be like in dragon form."

"They'll look just like their mama."

Maleficent smiled down at Regina, before giving her a kiss of her own. She returned her look to the babies, wiggling about in their mothers' arms.

Beatrix, Kaida and Delilah came into the world on a rainy Saturday afternoon. In just six months-time, they'd be able to breathe fire. By their second birthday, they'd be receiving flying lessons from their mama.


	2. Chapter 2

"We should've seen this coming." Maleficent said.

Regina folded her arms over her chest. "To be fair, neither you or Lily breathe fire when you're in human form."

"That wasn't fire, though. It was ice."

Maleficent's eyes went from the now frozen over Christmas tree, to 11 month old Kaida that sat happily on the floor, clapping her hands. They were surprised at how well behaved the girls had been while they decorated the tree, but as soon as they stepped away to put up the star, the middle triplet had decided it was time to debut her ice powers. They knew that each dragon came with their own set of specialties but the girls hadn't been able to transform yet.

They looked so pure and innocent, three chubby babies bundled up in candy cane pajamas. Snow always commented on how quiet they were whenever she was around them. Regina and Maleficent always said she could have them at night. They got into everything, always causing some form of trouble or another.

"They have your eyes," Maleficent told Regina.

"And your devious smile," Regina shot back. "Look at that." She gestured to their daughter, who's gums were on full display as she grinned from ear to ear. "That's all you."

Delilah crawled over to the tree and sneezed. The tree suddenly melted and it returned to its normal, lush, green state. Beatrix wiggled her nose and the lights began working once again. Maleficent and Regina exchanged a look of shock. Regina reached down and picked up Delilah, while Maleficent gathered Kaida and Beatrix into her arms

"This was one Christmas present that I was not expecting," Regina said, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"At least we know their specialties now."

"Yeah, but they're so young. How are we going to stop Kaida from freezing her sisters toys? Or Delilah making a bunch of flowers appear in the living room?"

"We can figure it out. At least we'll save on buying lightbulbs with Beatrix."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm glad all of this is funny to you."

"We'll figure it out. Look, what's important is that we're there to teach them. They'll grow up thinking it's normal, never feeling weird."

She nodded, taking in the three sets of eyes that were staring at her. Regina had felt like an outcast for most of her life, she didn't want that for her babies. "I suppose you're right."

"Now, it's Christmas Eve. Let's tuck these little sugar plums into bed so that way Santa Claus can come."

As Regina followed her up the stairs, Kaida let out another hiccup. Regina turned her head and saw that snow was now falling from the sky. She smiled down at her daughter, kissing her forehead.

"I guess now the town doesn't have to just dream of a white Christmas after all," she whispered. "Now do they?"


End file.
